Maruku
When will the government stop my sinful hand Appearance Marx is frighteningly beautiful. His main scales are a pale purple, with tints of blue and red, and multicolored mirror scales along his wings, almost completely coating his webbing. There are reflective scales along his snout and near his eyes, which he keeps shiny clean and bright constantly. His body shape is very small and circular, making those who haven’t seen who he truely is assuaged. His eye color is a sky blue, but is very faint and not very noticeable. The most unique trait about him is that his crest of horns are tinted blue on the right side of his head and tinted red on the left. Personality The most terrifying thing about Marx is that he constantly mentions destroying something. There is no correlation to what he wants to destroy, or the motivation behind it, but some speculate he wants to destroy the government. He is brilliant, but exploits his smarts for his personal gain. He also is very manipulative, being able to convince dragons to do almost anything. There is also an aura of evil and insanity around him, although he never explicitly shows elements of insanity. While talking, he has a slightly high pitched voice and a charming grin, but is incredibly talkative, which some find annoying. He is also incredibly playful while engaged in conversation, oftentimes going into singsong while speaking. History Marx’s egg was abandoned on the bank of the river by the city, Pollen. When he hatched, he almost drowned because his egg slipped into the shallows, and was found by a Skywing dragonet. Marx was carried to the dragonet’s mother, whose name was Scintilla, and after many loud debates with her husband, Altus, took the little Lightwing in. He was quickly stuffed into a room with his two new brothers, Cinder and Precipiary, and was all but looked over. His brothers took great amusement in picking on him and roughly play-fighting. When Marx was around 3, they began to injure the poor Lightwing and even kicked him out of the house for a day one time. His once-kind personality hardened to steel from his parents’ neglect to punish his brothers and to his everyday beat-up, then it worsened at age 5 when Cinder slashed his snout, chipping and leaving a small crater in one of Marx’s reflective scales. Marx, being fed up with the way he was living in the household, finally snapped and attacked Cinder with the vicious speed and agility he acquired over the years of dodging his brothers. Altus had to break up the fight, giving Cinder’s bleeding form to Scintilla to take to the doctor. Instead of punishing Precipiary(and eventually Cinder), Altus threw Marx out and told him to never return. In response, Marx spat at him and growled, “I wish I had died in the river, instead of living that hell!” With that, he flew off, never seeing the Skywings again. North following the river, Marx found himself among Lightwings. A small, very remote village in a clearing held home to approximately 18 Lightwing farmers, and he soon took to working in the farms. One fateful day, as his employer refused to give him yet another meal, saying he “didn’t work hard enough,” Marx stormed off on the verge of either crying or attacking the Lightwing farmer. He curled up in the expansive field, trying to stamp down his rage, when the setting sun reflected off of his chipped mirror scale. The beam was concentrated into a thin ray due to the concave surface and lit the grass on fire. Surprised and scared by the sudden fire, Marx bolted into the trees and away from the village. After fleeing, he realized that his chipped scale resulted in the fire, much like Cinder did to him with a small glass circle he found one day. He chipped the rest of his facial scales, giving him a weapon other than his claws and wing scales, with the idea of nobody can hurt me anymore. He now wanders the Lightwing kingdom, showing an odd form of kindness to other mistreated dragonets and setting fires in richer communities, much like a demented Robin Hood. Some call him a terrorist, but others who found and talked to him found a hidden sadness that he buried under layers of hatred. When he was around 8, while attacking a community of rich Lightwings refusing to help the slums of the same town, Marx was swiftly stopped by a Tempestwing soldier. He was originally intending to turn him into the Circle, but Marx eventually convinced him to let him go, saying that he was attacking the rich and bratty. He and the Tempestwing, Magnus, met many other times afterwards: during Marx’s attacks where Magnus would easily take him down, in some restaurants eating fried lizards together, in the river basin visiting Pollen, fighting in Pollen, and sometimes just hanging out together. Many sometimes believe that they’re dating, but they never confirmed nor denied that they are. Trivia * Based off of the design and some personality of Marx, his name being a dead giveaway ** Key differences separating Maruku and Marx is that Maruku is much less evil, basing his attacks on priveliged few, and he is much less magical ** Similarities include cunning, although Maruku uses it to slip by situations, mirror-plated wings, and coloration * Note: His “laserscales” act like a magnifying glass to leaves, meaning they are not anywhere close to the heat of firebreath. What does happen to a dragon is, at most, a first-degree burn. Gallery Aka Arya doodling everywhere Marx is annoying.jpeg|Marx being annoying Marx and Magnus.jpeg|Marx and Magnus Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Males Category:LightWings Category:Content (Aryafire1)